


and you're making magic (oh dear lord)

by sakaamotos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Trans Akira Kurusu, Trans Male Character, Trans Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/pseuds/sakaamotos
Summary: January is almost over and all Akira can think about is that his back is killing him.But that’s what happens when you have an added twenty pounds to your middle and it likes to kick you all the time.-Akira is pregnant, Goro is the reason why, and they have sex, what's not to love?(feat. Trans!Akira Kurusu)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	and you're making magic (oh dear lord)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by some wonderful art I saw of Trans!Akira that was done by Soy (EmoStuntTwink) and that fact that I'm a filthy, filthy sinner who is just in this for the smut. And since I couldn't find any like this, I made it myself. 
> 
> I apologize if the language feels triggering, a few people looked at it and saw no overall issue with it, and I'm not out here writing the next great dissertation on trans rights, I'm just writing some porn.
> 
> Title comes from "Where Did the Party Go" by Fall Out Boy
> 
> (small warning for a potentially triggering situation with a cafe patron and Goro being possessive, but like, in way that Akira is ok with)

January is almost over and all Akira can think about is that his back is killing him.

But that’s what happens when you have an added twenty pounds to your middle and it likes to kick you all the time.

Thanks for that, _Goro_.

Right as Akira thinks that, there’s a kick and Akira shoots a glare at Goro, who is sitting in the booth closest to the door. He just holds up his paperwork so he can’t see Akira’s glare.

Coward.

But despite being over the midway point in his pregnancy, Akira hasn’t given up his cafe work yet. He refuses. If he had to spend all day sitting around Goro’s apartment by himself and do nothing, he’d go absolutely crazy. So Goro budged and agreed that he could still work the cafe and the flower shop, nothing more stressful that that.

Today was a cafe day.

He comes around the counter to refill the mug of the one regular who is always up his own ass about how great he is. He’s made some off-color comments to Akira in the past, but this is the first time Akira is without Sojiro in the cafe while he’s around since Akira got pregnant. Akira doesn’t like the appraising stare the man gives him while he’s topping up his mug and he likes even less when he grabs him by the wrist to stop him from leaving.

Goro is up in a flash.

“Let go of him.” The words come out in a growl and Akira knows that this is going to end one of two ways: either the man let’s go of him and Goro escorts him out, or the man doesn’t and he gets to see what happens when you cross the line and touch what belongs to Goro Akechi. Akira would appreciate the first, but he knows that the second is more likely. The man looks up at Goro and blinks.

“And who do you think you are?” Akira sighs and wonders why other men are so goddamn stupid. Goro grins viciously at the man.

“Oh, me? Nobody special.” Goro stalks forward and grabs the man around his own wrist and squeezes tight. “I’m just the person who put that baby in his belly.” Akira shivers at the possessiveness of Goro’s statement. Well, that’s a new kink to jot down it seems. The man yelps at the pressure that Goro puts on his wrist and drops Akira’s, who moves away quite quickly for a pregnant person. “Now,” Goro drops the man’s wrist and Akira winces at the obvious bruising that is going to form before long. “Get your shit and get the hell out of here, before I arrest you for harassment, because I’m a cop, and I can do that.” The man seems to realize just how fucked he honestly is, because he gathers up what he can in a few quick seconds and bolts out the door.

Akira laughs as he realizes that he left his wallet.

Goro shakes his head as he picks it up and checks the name. It’s going to be useful later if the man gets any funny ideas. He tosses it off to the side, onto the bar, as he turns around to check on Akira.

“Are you ok?” Akira nods, but relaxes even more when he feels Goro’s hands on his stomach and a soft kiss to his forehead. “I think it’s late enough that we can justify closing up.” Akira nods again and doesn’t argue when Goro moves him towards the booth that he had been sitting in. He’s so happy to get off his feet for a bit. Goro presses another kiss to Akira’s forehead and goes to flip the sign and lock the door.

When they made the agreement for Akira to keep working until he physically couldn’t, they’d had one small fight after, and that was about Akira closing down the cafe. There was a lot of surprisingly heavy lifting involved and Goro didn’t want him straining himself in the slightest. Akira didn’t want to be treated like he was fragile for nine whole months, but in the end, Sojiro came down on Goro’s side and every night he worked, Goro was there to do the closing procedures.

As his belly grows though, he’s kind of grateful for losing that argument. He dozes upright while Goro works and he jumps only a little when he feels Goro’s hand on his face.

“Hey, do you just want to stay here tonight?” Akira thinks about it and nods. Legally, the cafe is still his home because of the probation that has yet to be lifted, but he unofficially moved into Goro’s apartment the moment his parents disowned him. Sojiro has kept the upstairs open for him though, especially as his pregnancy progresses and he finds himself needing to nap at odd hours of the day. Goro smiles and takes a second to shuffle his papers into his briefcase and close it, before helping Akira up. “Did you nap today?” Akira nods.

“Got two pages into note-taking for history and my brain decided sleep was a better idea. Honestly, it wasn’t wrong, this unit for class is a bore with how it’s being taught.” When Akira started to show, Shujin basically ordered him to be homeschooled. They insisted that it was for his safety, but both he and Goro know that it’s because they were embarrassed that the local delinquent also got knocked up on top of everything else. Goro smiles at him and gives him a proper kiss, before directing them to the back of the cafe and up the stairs.

Akira’s almost out of breath when he hits the top.

“Goro, please don’t take this the wrong way, because I do love you, but I will be so glad when our spawn is out and I can walk up a single flight of *stairs*. I used to do parkour in the metaverse for fuck’s sake, this is ridiculous.” Akira strips himself out of his clothes through his little rant, unaware that every little bit of skin that he exposes is going straight to Goro’s cock as he watches him. Akira turns around to face him to continue his rant when he realizes exactly what is going on. “Seriously Goro? I can’t look that good like this.” He motions to his body with one hand and Goro just licks his lips as he takes in the sight of Akira in his boxers, with his six month bump and the growing fullness of his chest. Akira sighs, Goro really does get horny over the weirdest things. Goro grins and finally crosses the room from where he was standing by the stairs, putting his hands on Akira’s bump as soon as he’s close enough.

“I don’t think you understand how hot it is to see just what carrying our child has done to you.” And there’s the underlying current of possessiveness to Goro’s voice. It makes Akira shiver again and Goro’s grin only grows as he reads it correctly. “God, knowing that _I_ did this to you, it does so much for me. Are you in the mood tonight?” Akira’s libido has been back and forth since he crossed the 20 week mark; sometimes, he can’t pull himself off of Goro’s cock long enough to do the basic functions of life and other times, if Goro so much looks at him, Akira will threaten to claw his dick off with a spoon.

So, their sex life has been fun, if you’re into that kind of thing.

Tonight though, Akira shivers yet again as Goro asks and starts to back himself up towards the bed, bringing Goro with him by the hands.

“Taking this as a yes?” Akira nods, he can feel how stupidly wet his boxers are getting, but he’s also down for Goro being in control tonight. “Good,” Goro leans down and places a kiss to Akira’s cheek. “Going to make you feel so good tonight.” Before Akira climbs onto the bed, he slips his boxers off and hisses when he realizes that they were wet enough to stick to him. God, is Goro’s possessive streak really doing this to him? Goro uses a hand to tilt Akira’s head up to look at him. “You’re really wet, I don’t think you were even this wet on the night I put our baby in your belly.” Akira whines, why is that so *hot* to him? “Ok, get on the bed, I’ll take care of you.” Akira obeys, there something in Goro’s voice that won’t let him do otherwise. He settles onto his back and gets treated to a show of Goro stripping down to nothing that makes his mouth water.

And his friends really wonder how he ended up pregnant in the first place.

Goro chuckles when he notices Akira’s eyes on him as he’s slipping his boxers off, his cock springing free with a bounce, already so very hard. Akira can’t wait to have it in him again. But Goro surprises him and instead of hovering over him and working him open with his fingers, Goro slips down onto his belly and uses his mouth on Akira instead.

The reaction to Goro’s tongue on Akira’s clit is almost instant.

“GORO!” Akira can feel Goro’s amused chuckle vibrate through him as he doesn’t let up for even a second, eating Akira’s pussy like it’s a goddamned world-class meal. Akira whines and whimpers the whole time, even when he’s not horny, he’s just so damn sensitive down there and Goro going to town on it like he does has Akira rapidly approaching his peak. “Goro! I’m, I’m, FUCK-” He cums and Goro drinks it down like it’s holy communion, not letting up even once, determined to draw another orgasm out of Akira just like this. Akira’s head is thrown back into his pillow, Goro’s mouth is going to be the absolute death of him, if not from the bullshit it spews, then from how it’s taking him apart right now. “A-ah, ah, ah” He can’t form actual words, just hitching little breaths as Goro does pull a second orgasm from him with just his mouth. Goro lets up just a bit after the second orgasm, focuses more on cleaning Akira up with his tongue, than working him towards his inevitable third, before he pulls away completely and sits up and back on his heels, pride evident in his face as he takes Akira in.

“You want my cock tonight?” Akira doesn’t have to think, he just nods his head. As blissed out as he currently is, he’d probably kick Goro in the head if this is where it ended. Goro smirks and leans forward. “Can you turn onto your side for me? It’ll be easier on you like that.” Akira nods again and does as asked. They’ve done it like this a few times, especially with Akira’s stomach growing like it is. Goro smiles and lies down behind Akira, using a hand to tilt Akira’s head towards him for a kiss, while the other hand finds itself between Akira’s legs, slipping two fingers in from the start to make sure Akira is loose enough to take his cock without pain.

“F-fuck!” Goro’s mouth was great, but his tongue can’t fill Akira the way he wants to be, but Goro’s fingers make a valiant effort at least. Goro slides his free hand under and around Akira to pull him closer.

“Shh, it’s ok, I’ve got you.” A kiss to Akira’s cheek. “I’m going to give you what you want, don’t worry.” Goro pulls his fingers back and returns with three, making a pleased hum when he feels how wet Akira still is. God, he probably could have just slipped his cock in with no problem. "Shit, think you're ready for it?" Akira squirms and nods, afraid that if he opens his mouth, the only thing he's going to do is beg.

And he's still got some pride dammit.

Goro chuckles, a low, deep sound that goes right to Akira's cunt, and he pulls his fingers free. The anticipation is actually killing Akira and when he feels the blunt head of Goro's cock push in, he groans and breaks, finally begging Goro to _move faster_. Goro chuckles again and doesn't speed up.

"Shhh, don't want to hurt you." Akira whines.

"You won't! I'm not fragile!" The hand that isn't wrapped around Akira's body comes up and yanks on his hair, _hard_.

" _Behave_ , I won't have you hurting yourself or our child because you're such a desperate slut." Akira shakes at the commanding tone in Goro's voice and nods as best as he can in understanding. "Good, see, isn't it better when you just _submit_?" Suddenly, the head of Goro's dick is right up against his cervix, and Akira's eyes widen and his mouth drops open in shock, because the pressure is so intense and it feels so good. Goro chuckles as he realizes that he's rendered Akira speechless. "Good boy, so good, you take my cock so well." Akira whimpers at the praise as Goro starts to move. “Fuck.” Goro rests his head against Akira’s back. “You know, you’ve ruined me for anyone else.” Akira finds a breathless chuckle.

“You’ve ruined me too, so it’s only fair.” Akira turns his head so Goro can kiss him again, while Goro’s hands end up on his belly. Goro nips at Akira’s lips instead of actually kissing him.

“All I did was make sure that everyone would know that you were _mine_.” Akira whimpers and Goro smirks, while really grinding his hips, sending white hot pleasure through Akira’s core. “You like that though, you like knowing that everyone who looks at you can see that someone already got here and _claimed you_.” Akira nods, there’s no point in pretending otherwise. “God, I love you.” Akira smiles. Goro doesn’t say the words often, but that makes them all the more precious when Akira hears them, even if it's when they're in the middle of sex. 

“Love you too.” Goro kisses Akira.

“You’re so wonderful, so perfect.” Another kiss and Goro finally speeds up, a sure sign that he’s getting close, which is perfect, because so is Akira. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Got here first?” Goro snorts and drops his head into Akira’s neck to hide it. “Goro, I’m getting close.” Goro nods.  
  
“Me too.” One of Goro’s hands trails its way down to Akira’s clit, determined to get him off before Goro cums. And honestly, the moment Akira’s feels Goro’s fingers on him, it’s like a trigger getting pulled; he digs a hand into Goro’s leg while he clenches around his cock, the only thing coming from Akira’s mouth is a breathless gasp because this is his third orgasm and how is it still hitting him this hard. Goro follows after him, cumming with a groan and a tight hand on Akira’s hip. For a few minutes after, the only thing heard in the room is the pair of them panting as they come down from the high of orgasm. Goro recovers first though and starts to press kisses all over Akira’s neck and shoulders. “I know that we _should_ put clothes back on, because of Sojiro, but that requires moving."

Akira laughs.

“Yeah, fuck moving.” Goro chuckles and with another soft kiss to Akira’s shoulder, pulls out. Akira pouts at the sudden empty feeling, but bites his lips when he feels some of Goro’s cum leak out. “Ok, I lied, one of us should move and find a towel.” Goro sits up and grabs a towel that Akira never noticed off the back of the desk chair, and cleans Akira up, pressing a kiss to his stomach when he’s done and grinning when he’s greeted with a kick.

“Hey Bean, we talked about the kicking me thing just last night.” Akira giggles. Goro had actually spent a whole hour, eye level with his belly, explaining to their kid why kicking his dad and papa at 2am was incredibly rude, and while he loves them, he’d really appreciate it if they would schedule their kicking for around 7am, when he actually needs to get up. Akira had been almost crying from laughter the entire time, and he kind of wished that he had recorded it, because seeing Goro Akechi in peak dad mode was wonderful. It made him realize that this wasn’t some massive mistake that he was making and while they might not be _perfect_ parents, they’ll be good parents, and that’s better than anything the both of them ever had.

“Yeah, I think this is Bean informing us that they recognize that the council has made a decision, but seeing as it’s a stupid ass decision, they’ve elected to ignore it.” Goro rolls his eyes, Akira has quoted that line at him far too often through his entire pregnancy.

“If there ever comes a day, where Bean actually says that to me after I tell them no, I’m blaming you.” Goro’s smiling as he says it though and Akira smiles back at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll let you tie me to the bed and punish me after if that’ll make you happy.” Goro groans and tosses the towel down onto the floor and reclaims his spot on the bed, smiling when Akira moves around so he can rest in the crook of Goro’s arm, using his chest as a pillow.

“Hey Goro,” Akira says and Goro makes a noise to show he’s listening. “I love you.” Akira says it more often than Goro does, but Goro knows that Akira always means it. His smile softens and he presses a kiss to Akira’s forehead.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way to the end and are about to ask why I did this, the answer is? Horny. That's it. Just, horny.
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sakaamotos) and on [tumblr](https://sakaamotos.tumblr.com)


End file.
